jimmy_casket_fanpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost?
GChapter 1- Acachalla's><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< Johnny Ghost sat at the main desk at P.I.E headquarters, finishing up a call with a client. He hung up the phone, sighing. It had been a long day for the Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, as he had just finished questioning some people who wanted a job here; or should I say animatronics? The employees of Freddy Fazbear's decided they needed employment beside the pizzeria... but most of them failed miserably. He got up from the chair, chuckling to himself because of the day's events. "Toast," he called out to his apprentice, who was currently downstairs, "I'm going out to the Acachalla's; they have another entity problem. Would you like to come with me?" He heard a yell, then Toast darted up the stairs, his hair in a mess. "N-no sir. I might have to hold up the fort tonight; the new rabbit employee isn't exactly aware of who everybody is. He keeps calling us 'endoskeletons' and chasing us around... I think he may be possessed," he shakily replied in his British accent. Ghost slightly laughed, grabbing an EMF detector off the desk. "Well then, I'll be taking the Ghostmobile. Good luck with him, Johnny," Ghost said, walking to the door. Toast ran up behind him. He handed the car keys to Ghost, which he almost forgot."You too, sir," Toast said with a smile on his face. Ghost smirked back, leaving the premises. - Time skip, late into the paranormal investigation- "But PAWPA, I'm hungwy NAOW! I wan waffuls!" A teenage girl in a tutu glared at the pair at the end of the hallway, which were none other than Papa Acachalla and Johnny Ghost. Ghost slowly took out the plate of waffles from behind his back, a shaky hand holding them out. The other hand, holding a wildly beeping machine, was trembling just as much. Sally's eyes lit up at the sight of the waffles, quite literally, and she ran toward him, fangs beared. Johnny quickly dropped them on the floor, as she lunged at the pastries. "Mr. Acachalla, we have a much more serious case than I thought. She appears to be possessed by a waffle-demon, a dangerous level 8 entity!" Sally looked up at them, now normal from the 'waffuls'. (Well, as normal as Sally gets.) Johnny and Papa both sighed in relief, finally able to rest. It was now nearly 2:00 in the morning, and the rest of the Acachallas were in bed by now. Sally stood up, about to fall over due to lack of sleep. Ghost was about '' to discuss how to rid her of the demon, until the teen let out a loud yawn. "Pawpa, I'm tiewd..." She fell into her stepfather's arms, immediately asleep. Papa looked at Ghost, whispering. "Thanks for the help, and the waffles. We ran out yesterday, and she's been acting pretty crazy ever since. This happens whenever I don't feed her waffles, but you can leave now. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again for a LONG time." Johnny slightly glared at him, wondering why he wasn't getting payed, and being ushered out instead. He walked out silently, fumbling with his pocket contents to find his keys. Taking his grey hood off, he climbed in the car. He drove along the winding dirt road, en route to the P.I.E building once again. '''Chapter 2- Jeffrey><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><' Suddenly, something flew through the dashboard, the shiny blur missing Ghost by inches. He rammed his foot down on the breaks, yelling, as he flew forward. Thank god for seatbelts, ''he thought. He looked at the back seat of his car, only for a knife to catch his gaze. Nearly having a panic attack, Johnny looked forward to see a black haired figure peering out from behind a tree. The teen's scarred bloody smile, upon seeing Ghost's face, turned into a frown, and he suddenly looked scared. "Jimmy! Oh god, man, I'm sorry!" He ran forward, a look of fear and concern on his face. Johnny sat there, a million thoughts running through his mind. ''Why is he calling me Jimmy, why'd he throw a KNIFE at me.. and why's he regretting it now? '' The boy walked to the front of the car. "Jimmy? I-it's Jeff! When did they let you out of prison?" Ghost decided to play along with it, as long as it would keep "Jeff" occupied. "A week ago. Why did you attack me, man?!?" He used aggression in his tone; Jeff seemed to fear whoever "Jimmy" was. "I thought you were a human! I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, Slender would KILL me... can I have my knife back?" He asked, now nonchalant. Johnny reached into the back to grab the knife's hilt. He handed it through the dash, point out, and Jeff reached forward and grabbed it. It cut his palm, a small bit of blood leaking out. Jeff cleared his throat, seemingly unaware this happened. "So, are you on your way back to Creepypasta College?" "N-no, actually, I'm headed home," he said, hoping it was a good excuse. "But you live at the College, don't you?" "Oh, uh, yeah, I meant I'm going to ROB a home."''Crap! I slipped up! "In that case, can I come with ya, Casket?" "Ok, I... I guess so." Casket? Why am I going through with this, at the expense of other people's lives? '' '''Chapter 3- The Robbery<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><' -One awkward car ride later- The two bloodthirsty teens (Well, one of them.) parked in the road beside a large household. (The one from the Joker babysitting, and Delphox videos) Jeff jumped out of the car, pulling out his trusty knife. Ghost shakily got out of the car, wondering if he could even do this. He didn't know who lived here, if they had kids, or whether they were even home! They silently approached the door, when Ghost remembered. This was Chockalotta Soup's house; he'd been here previously with Toast on a case or two. Toast... I hope he's ok with Bonnie on the loose... ''He was shaken out of his thoughts by Jeff. "Jimmy, are you ok? You're not usually this quiet." "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Let's do this."''And get it over with. '' The large wooden doors wouldn't open, not even when Jeff attempted to pick the lock. "Well, looks like we have to go. It just won't open," Johnny said, thankful he didn't have to commit to this. "Actually, we can No Clip through." Johnny looked at him with confusion. ''No Clip? Jeff sighed, grabbing his hand and, essentially, phasing through the double doors. Ghost stood in the hall of the house, shocked. "What did you do?" Now it was Jeff's turn to be confused. "Do you seriously not remember? Dude, I swear you have amnesia or something. Remember when Ben taught us all how to No Clip?" "N-no," the investigator replied. Jeff sighed and walked inside the main room, motioning for Johnny to follow him. They were about to go up a set of carpeted winding stairs, when they heard the sound of a shotgun cocking behind them. "Don't. Move," a gruff voice behind them ordered. Ghost slowly raised his hands above his head, and Jeff did the same. "Drop the knife, whitey." The man was referring to Jeff, due to his bleach-white sweatshirt. Johnny closed his eyes, thinking of a response for when Chockalotta inevitably recognized him. There was the sound of a gunshot, and a thud. Johnny cringed, knowing what had happened. He never heard the sound of Jeff's knife clatter against the floor, meaning one thing. "Jimmy, he's down." Ghost opened his eyes and sharply turned around, only to see Chockalotta on the floor, groaning in pain, and Jeff standing above him with a now-bloody knife. He was shocked; how did he manage to do that? Johnny refrained from asking- who knew what Jeff would do if he slipped up on the Jimmy act? "Ok, I'm going upstairs to search the bedrooms for anything valuable. You search this floor," Jeff calmly said, using his shirt to clean the knife. He walked upstairs, twirling it like a baton in his fingertips. Johnny, once Jeff was out of eyesight, knelt beside Chockalotta and pulled his own hood back on. "I-Im so sorry, sir, I don't want to do this! W-where do you keep your medical equipment?" Chockalotta groaned, pointing toward the kitchen. Johnny quickly jumped up, darting to the cabinets and searching, until he finally found the kit. He ran back, kneeling beside him again. "Sir, do you have any large closets on this floor?" Once again, he pointed in the direction of a closet. "I-I...sir, this may hurt..." He then picked up the man, using all of his strength. Walking toward the closet, he heard Jeff's footsteps above. Slightly panicked now, he opened the door, placed Chockalotta inside, and ran to get the med kit. He ran it back to the chef, and closed the door lightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Jeff practically flew down the stairs; he seemed to have noticed the man's disappearance. "Where'd the old guy go?" Johnny laughed. "I locked him in the closet, where he's sure to die of b-blood loss. If not, exhaustion," he said. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. I picked up a few guns upstairs.. there wasn't really anything worth taking besides them." He walked to the front door, holding out his hand. Johnny took it, and once again they phased through the doors. Chapter 4- College<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< "So, Jeff.. I guess we part ways, now, huh? I-I have to.. get my knife back from a friend." He tried not to show it, but his composure was slowly falling apart. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Jimmy, I'M your only friend," he started, "so let's just get home. I'm sure Slender still has Knifey at the college." They both got into the car, Jeff in the driver's seat. The guns were safely in the trunk. Ghost had convinced him that he forgot where the college was, and that sparked a whole new conversation. "So, Jimmy, why is it you seem more... I don't know.. sane? I mean, I was bat-shit crazy when I first began killing, and changed over time; still with quirks, though. You only recently got to the college, so how are you maintaining your composure here, and not asking me if I want to know your secret?" "I... prison changed me. There were so many other killers there... I guess when I escaped, I just became saner being away from all of them," he attempted to explain. Jeff only nodded, looking at the now-rising sun. Johnny was beside himself with worry, thinking of ways to get out of the giant lie. He also thought to Toast, for it was well past the time Ghost should've been back from the Acachalla's. He was once again pulled from his thoughts as the car stopped. They had pulled up to a rather large and ominous forest, with a broken-down wooden sign that clearly had 'DANGER' written in messy penmanship. Jeff quickly got out of the car, his knife in his pocket. He tossed the keys to Ghost, looking at the forest. "Ah, I'm glad the college has such a big forest.. it's always interesting when we all play Man Hunt, with so many tall trees to climb." Ghost nodded in agreement, once again worried about blowing his cover. Could he run now? Would it be SAFE to run? No, most likely not. He didn't dare try as he and Jeff walked along the path to Creepypasta College. Jeff ran slightly ahead, excited to have Jimmy back as one of the Creepypastas. Knocking loudly on the clear double doors, he yelled out to the others inside. "GUYS, JIMMY'S BACK! OPEN UP!" The right door flew open, as a green-clothed statue floated forward, glaring at the pair. "Jeff, if this is a prank, I swear to god." His head then tilted unnaturally to the side, seemingly studying Ghost. He 'walked' forward, closely examining his face. "Actually, it does look like him. Jimmy, what's your catch phrase?" Johnny sat there thinking for a second, but remembered something that Jeff had mentioned. Starting to sweat slightly, he put on a sort of crazed face, almost whispering. "Do you wanna know my secret?" Why do I feel... right saying that? Ben backed away. "Ok, Jeff. He's legit. He still scares the crap out of me." He opened the door wide, allowing the pair to walk in. They kept going until they reached the cafeteria, where the others were. Johnny gasped- he recognized some of these people Creepypastas. Slender man, the Rake, Sonic.exe, Squidward's Suicide, and even Herobrine. Slender immediately noticed their arrival, teleporting in front of them. "Jeff, who is this?" Ghost's calm attitude turned to one of fear; how had Slender sensed him so fast? Jeff, however, looked puzzled. "Slender, it's Jimmy. Give him his knife or I'll stab you in the neck." He was serious, taking his steak knife out once again. "No, Jeff, it's not. This is Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator." Johnny, by this time, was frantic. He darted to the front doors, running for his life. Slender appeared in front of him. "Where are you going so soon, Jimmy?" he asked. Ghost felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the world around him was clouded in darkness. Chapter 5- Slender's Girlfriend<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< "Mista Ghost! Hewwo? Is you ok mista? I need mow waffuls!" Ghost slowly woke up. A pounding headache rang through his ears as he gained consciousness. He knew that voice from somewhere; and he had a feeling she would help him. Sitting up, he- no, he was already sitting up. He tried moving his hands, but they were tied above his head. He was in pain; his chest hurt as if he'd been stabbed. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in the corner of an extremely pink room, with Sally Acachalla sitting in front of him. "Mista Ghost! I wan WAFFULS!" She poked his forehead, glaring at him. He coughed a bit, each time hurting his chest. "S-Sally.. where am I?" Her demeanour changed, now happy. "You're at da Cweepypasta Callege, Mista Ghost! This is my wroom, and it's weally pwetty! Do you have any mow waffuls?" "N-no, not right now, Sally.. but, c-can you do me a favor? I'll give you as many waffles as you want." She lunged forward for a hug, causing him more pain. "Of COURSE, Mista Ghosty! Thank you!" He cringed, but smiled at the innocence of the girl. She didn't know he was in pain... did she? She pulled back, a small bit of blood on her shirt. So, she's just ignorant. "Ow.. s-so, here's my offer, Sally. My partner, Johnny Toast, needs to know I'm ok. Could you tell him where I am, and that I'm doing... fine?" She looked at him as if he were stupid. "No wayyyy! Swendy towd me not to teww anywun about you!" He sighed. "Well, can you tell him I'm ok, at least? And... that I may not be back for a while?" She paused for a second, then nodded. He was elated, until another wave of pain emanated from his chest. He coughed loudly. "S-so, Sally, why am I in your room if we're still at Creepypasta College? And more importantly, where are the others?" She looked toward the door, then back at Johnny. "Oh... dey awe WEALLY mad at you, Mista Ghost. Dey awe gonna come get you soon. But for naow, you'we wif me! An, by da way, I live here... kinda. I live at Mama and Papa's house mostly, but I wanna be wif my Swendy today!" He shifted uncomfortably, taking in the meaning of her words. "Ok. Thanks for telling me, Sally. Say, they don't consider you a Creepypasta, do they?" She nodded proudly, walking over to a pink toaster. A bell dinged, and four waffles popped out. "Wanna waffle, Mista Ghost?" She walked toward him, waffle in hand. "Well... Ok. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, anyway. But, uh.. I'm kind of restricted here." She pondered for a moment what 'restricted' meant, but then sighed. "Sowwy Mista Ghost. I can't let'cha out. But, I can do dis!" She shoved the waffle in his mouth, just as Jeff walked in. Chapter 6- Punishment><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< Jeff walked in, noticing the current scene and darkly chuckling. "Sally... we did say you could kill people; Just not with Death by Waffles." He turned to Ghost, loosing all joking tone. "Oh, and Johnny? Try to be a little less conspicuous when hiding your equipment. I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier." He reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out Johnny's EMF detector. He threw it on the floor and Sally picked it up, waving to Ghost and walking out of the room. She was already instructed what to do with it, but first, she'd make a little detour for Ghosty. "Get up. Slender would like a word with you... it turns out I was wrong." Johnny whimpered, swallowing his waffle as Jeff took his bound hands off of the hook. Jeff looked down at Johnny's bleeding chest, smirking. "I did a number on you, didn't I? I actually used Jimmy's knife... revenge hurts, doesn't it?" Ghost stood silent, looking off to the side. Jeff elbowed his arm, laughing again. "What, you're not enjoying your stay? Well, that's too bad." He tugged on the rope, bringing his beaten-up prisoner into the hall. Echoed shouts got louder as they walked down the hallway. "So what do we do with him? If we let him go, he'd investigate us or something!" "No, he'd get rid of us, for good!" "And what about Jimmy? Does Ghost know that he-" "Ahem." All eyes turned to Jeff, clearly unaware that they had just entered the room. "I've got a little Ghostbuster here that you requested we talk with." He shoved Johnny forward, looking briefly at his own scarred hand. Slender glared at them (with his expressionless face... idk how it works either) as he walked forward. "So, Ghost. I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't answer them truthfully, there will be punishment. Is that simple enough for you to understand?" Johnny nodded, looking down. "Good. So, first question; why did you impersonate Jimmy? We all assume that you wanted to banish us or something, but you must have another reason." Johnny closed his eyes, thinking over his response. Would they be mad if it was only because he was mistaken for Jimmy? A sharp pain quaked from his chest; Jeff had stabbed him again. His body started to shut down, causing him to fall to one knee. Slender's stare never faltered. "So, you're being difficult? I didn't know you had the guts to stand up to us- but soon you won't. You're loosing blood fast, Mr. Ghost." Johnny gasped for breath, looking up at the tall (blurry) figure. Slender was right. He was losing blood at a rapid pace... but the pain started to fade away. This actually feels... good. No, great. Why, though? Slender started speaking again. "Answer me." "O-Ok... J-Jeff mistook me f-for this Jimmy person. I-I honestly don't know who or what he is! If I was trying t-to banish you, w-wouldn't I have done it by now?" He asked. Ben stepped forward a bit, looking up at Slender. "He does have a point, it's Jeff's fault for acting too fast... And, err... why exactly hasn't he turned by now?" Slender shook his head, nonexistent eyes turning back to Ghost. "T-turned?" Johnny asked. He suddenly remembered- it'd happened before! He'd been threatened by Gertrude Acachalla on a case... His memory went blank from there until he woke to find that he'd killed her and the children, who were currently veloceraptors (don't ask). The blood was everywhere... but, weirdly, after they turned back into humans, they were alive again- thankfully, with no recollection of what had happened. "Am... Am I the murderer Jimmy Casket?" He questioned, trembling. Jeff sighed. "So you DO remember! Ugh... we thought you'd snapped out of this whole 'Johnny Ghost' phase. I thought you'd finally turned, but, since not... We're going to play dumb as long as you are, Ghost," Jeff said. "W-what do you mean?" "Yes. You're Jimmy Casket, stupid. We honestly thought it was a phase, with this 'Johnny Ghost' persona. So, we've been keeping our distance, hoping you'd remember the good old murdering days.. we knew you'd revert back if you didn't kill enough. But aparently this new personality is strong, and it'll take a lot to change you back into the world-renowned killer who'd love to tell his secret." "S-so... I-I've killed h.. hundreds of p-people, for my own personal gain? That's.... that's SICKENING! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU FREAKS!" Johnny yelled loudly, now on his feet again. Because of the uproar he'd caused, he didn't even notice Slender nod at Jeff. Jeff yanked the rope, knocking Ghost to the floor, his head crashing against (once) white marble. Chapter 7- P.I.E?<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>< Toast drove as fast as he possibly could in the direction of the infamous forest. News had spread like wildfire about Ghost's disappearance, and the robbing of Chockalotta. Sally had also come to inform him that Johnny was alright, but wouldn't give him any other information until bribed. Toast, instead of bribing her for information, blackmailed her. He knew about a few (ok, ten) boxes of waffles she'd stolen from the 7-11, and threatened to tell Papa. She quickly revealed where he was, saying that '' "I'm mowr afwaid of Papa than Slendy! He wouln' huwt me."'' He quickly got out of his car, pulling out a small pistol. It was the same one that, normally, Ghost kept in his hoodie along with a silver bullet. However, knowing he was dealing with Sally, he didn't bother to bring it the night he'd gone. This proved to be an error that could've cost him his life. But it was now a week later, with absolutely no sign of Ghost ANYWHERE.